The present invention relates to a rotary vane type compressor, or more particularly, to such a compressor suitably used in a vehicle mounted air conditioner.
A conventional rotary vane type compressor used for a vehicle air conditioner or cooler generally comprises a rotor rotated by a driving shaft and having vane grooves, in which vanes are mounted slidably, and the rotor is housed in a chamber formed by a cam housing and end plates. In such a conventional rotary vane type compressor used for a vehicle mounted air cooler, the vanes are made of light weight alloy materials in order to decrease the centrifugal force applied thereon and the other parts are made of iron or iron based materials for obtaining anti-abrasion characteristics. More specifically, the rotor is generally made of steel or steel base materials so that the overall weight is large, and there is a disadvantage in that the assembling should be done with considerably high accuracy since the clearances of the sliding surfaces between the vanes and the vane grooves and between the rotor and the cam housing will not change from the beginning period of operation to the normal operation period, due to thermal expansion.